


【FOG电竞】酩酊至晨朝

by jiang1



Category: fog电竞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	【FOG电竞】酩酊至晨朝

Free基地，清晨，挂有“Whisper”ID的宿舍里，衣柜前厚厚的羊毛地毯上，时洛困得几乎睁不开眼，他扯过落在地上的被子盖着自己，声音沙哑:“队长……我真的要废了……”

余邃坐在地毯上倚着衣柜，单手轻松地把时洛捞了起来从背后抱着时洛，拿起一个小小的方形塑料包装袋。

时洛一听到那个塑料响声背脊就颤了下，而后就听到背后余邃轻笑了下，低声呢喃:好好的呢，没有废……

时洛出神片刻，突然明白过来余邃什么意思，耳朵一下子烧红了。

“再说，时神，你这不是有感觉了么？ ”余邃一只手搂着时洛，另一只手拿着小小的包装，低头用嘴咬住一点塑料熟练地轻松撕开了。

语气中居然带着几分温柔，“队长帮你……”

时洛闭上眼，想要反驳但是说不出。

明明是你一大早上碰来碰去撩我，撩起来了还要装好人装无辜装岁月静好！！！

余邃赤裸着的脊背靠在衣柜上，他虽然瘦但是该有的肉一点不少，肩胛骨抵在柜门上竟能撑着肌肉和光滑的红实木之间留出一道缝隙来。双腿圈着时洛的身子往自己身上靠了靠，一手忙着跟拆出来的透明橡胶物作为，另一手从时洛胸前的被子里伸进去，有意无意的蹭了两下下半身已经挺翘起来的那地方，一时又起了玩弄的心思，暧昧不清地道:“到底要不要……时神倒是说句话呢。”

说话间的功夫，其实余邃已经顶到时洛好几次了，安全套薄若无物的触感湿滑但是现在若有若无的蹭着时洛身后的皮肤存在感极强。

时洛咬牙:“我说了有用么！”

余邃不以为然，手上随意的套弄了几下时洛立刻引得他倒吸一口气，连忙从被子里抓紧了余邃的手腕，也不拉开也不制止，就单纯的抓着，然后听余邃继续撩拨:“当然有用，但是我说的是——”

“它说了算。”余邃稍微用力捏了捏手里握着的小时洛，拇指轻轻蹭上顶端的娇嫩之处，刮走了透明液体渗出来的痕迹。

耳边的轻笑是催情的毒药。

身体的本能反应永远比话语来的直接，尽管时洛咬牙切齿的佯怒，也假意无意义的用手肘撞过余邃的胸膛，但是余邃手里的硬挺始终没有半分消减的意味，甚至，那清晰分明的血管上有跳动的痕迹，跟着心脏跳动的频率。

情欲源于心脏。

就在时洛自暴自弃的闭了眼睛任由余邃再一次地抬着他的双腿把他抱到身体上的时候，余邃偏不依不饶的追问:“时神还没给个准话呢，队长还在等着。”

时洛深吸了一口气，把脸别到另一边，不去对着余邃把下巴搭在他的肩膀那一侧，欲盖弥彰的把小腿从余邃身上放下来，双脚踩了地毯才有了点没有完全被腾空的安全感，然后飞速扔了一句:“不是它说了算吗，它都说了，你感觉不到吗。”

余邃的声音柔和得像现在落在暗红色的地毯上那第一缕清晨的阳光，洋洋洒洒的温柔里不知道扬起了多少不知名的情愫，他说，感觉到了，宝贝儿，它硬了，它说想要我帮它，也想要我。

“你说呢。”

我说你大爷我说！

然而润滑的冰凉也只有一瞬间，然后就被身体的火热穿透，空气扫过汗液津湿的地方，一丝凉意绕着皮肤爬上脊背，紧张和害臊通通交集起来，但是骄傲作祟，时洛没办法说出来，手指不自觉的抓紧胸前的被子，牙齿不经意间咬了嘴唇。

时洛整个人都被余邃抱着，从后背圈住他的身体，稍一用力就能抬起他的臀腿然后压着往自己身上坐，时洛拒绝的太明显，双手硬撑着地毯不想把身体的重量交给余邃，但是那微不足道的抗拒在余邃眼里就像是猫尾巴挠了心肝一样的撒娇，处处撩人。

余邃把双手分别覆上时洛的手，五指撑开硬挤进他的指缝之间，收紧，再卸力，然后轻松就把时洛的双臂收进自己的怀里，让他彻底地靠在自己的胸膛上。

彻底的陷落。

时洛坐下去的时候，喉咙里嘶哑的叫喊，破碎的泄漏出齿关，但是又被紧咬着嘴唇强行压制回去，他现在清醒无比的面对这一切的时候完全做不到能毫无保留的面对这样浪叫的自己。

昨天晚上他们从暮色四合做到半夜凌晨再到天光云影乍现天边的时候，意识支离破碎间，被余邃略带蛊惑性的声音忽悠着什么都叫得出来，跟着那有规律的撞击，一声大过一声的音浪荡起在房间里，落在四面墙壁上拢成一个弥漫开来的暧昧。

“洛洛，叫出来，哥想听。”

“洛小爷，还满意吗，满意的话给个声。”

“时少爷，你一直不出声的话，会让我觉得自己服务不周到，那就再来一次如何？“

后半夜的时候时洛已经意识模糊，余邃说什么他就听什么，让叫什么叫什么，以至于之后的很多时光，余邃总能想到那迎着朦胧月光下那副迷人的身体

——仰着修长白皙的脖颈，往下是剧烈起伏的胸膛，时洛一声比一声蜿蜒娇软的喘息就是从这样起伏的高度之下溢出到空气中，他干脆把时洛抱在怀里惬意的玩着，腰从下而上肆无忌惮的顶撞，弄的时洛双腿不停哆嗦，薄润鲜红的双唇含不住呻吟，低哑淫泞，听的时洛自己都受不了，他闭上眼睛，颤抖着把食指递到唇边吸着，只剩下一串呜呜咽咽的哼气漏来，就这么点气音都是撩人的模样。

“嗯呃……余邃！”似是因为被直直得放坐在双胯之间而蹭到了嫩肉还是有一点撕裂感的疼痛，毕竟是没有经过开发的身体——即使他们做了一整夜——再温柔的动作，也是把时洛整个身体的重量都压了下来，但是余邃一直握着他双手的掌心传来令人安心的温度，又无时无刻的让他软了心里那点怨气，“队长……稍微、轻点好不好。”

“好，”余邃说，“少爷说什么都好。”

事实证明，在做爱这种事上，一个男人的语气有多温柔和他在床上凶不凶——或许不是床上，比如现在在地毯上——是没有任何关系的。余邃说好，然后抬起时洛的双腿，单手捞起两个膝弯搭在自己小臂上，自己调整了下姿势，松手。

“坐好。”余邃的声音依然很轻也很飘然，但就试低沉里透着不容拒绝的态度。

时洛暗骂：这特么能坐的好吗。

当然这种想法没有持续多久就被更为遽烈的快感冲昏了头脑，余邃握着他的下面，把阳筋暴起的硬物，轻轻抚摸过后，把血脉喷张的欲望套弄在掌心之间。

时洛浑身上下都要被欲火染指，身前被余邃紧紧的握着，身体里还杵着又长又粗的玩意儿，时洛现在简直坐立难安。一点点加快的速度让两个人紧贴着的肌肤纹理之间的那点摩擦存在感更强烈，时刻提醒着自己，是余邃。

余邃从身后把下巴贴在时洛肩膀上，呼吸之间的热气都喷在他的脸侧，时不时偏过头来亲一亲时洛的耳垂，都能让人浑身酥麻，愈演愈烈。

清水般的面孔，艳红色的眼角。

腥白的精液从余邃的指间中流下来，在清晨的鲜活里，跳动着混混沌沌一整夜以后初欲的缠绵颈侧，余邃贴着时洛的耳边，缓缓地说：“轮到我了，宝贝儿。”

猝不及防，余邃双手抱着时洛的双腿在自己身前转了一百八十度让他正对着自己，体内突如其来的搅动和余邃的动作让时洛惊呼一声出口，然后双臂惊慌失措的环住余邃的双肩后知后觉低声恼了一声：“你特么的……！”

“就不能说一声嘛。”

余邃轻笑：“嘘——”然后就这这样的姿势拖着时洛的臀站起来。

刚刚不动还好，现在这一番动作下来，体内的东西实实在在的往时洛身体里戳，一下一下几乎要贯穿了他狭窄的甬道，迎接着细密的吻，成串的落下来。

单纯到妩媚，一线之隔，时洛就落在那不淫不艳的欲望边界，就算什么都不说什么都不做，余邃也能把这具身体的轮廓刻到骨血里，再顺着血液流淌到思绪里的每个角落，轻飘飘的挑起那根弦，告诉自己什么叫，食髓知味。

余邃抱着时洛，让他双腿圈着自己的腰，单背靠在衣柜上，然后卖力的送上后腰一进一出，虽然余邃的大小让他没办法完全适应这种饱涨感，但是在动情的少年心里，那点无所谓有无的痛觉，总能被随之而来的深深撞击顶到像触电一般全身震颤。

时洛想把声音锁在喉咙里，但是余邃托起他的双腿后轻轻一松手就整根没入，没几下就让他彻底放弃了噤声的想法，游离在理智边缘的情欲最为致命，特别是当余邃的舌尖在他本就敏感的侧颈处时时逗弄，匆匆略过锁骨后牙齿细细地叼上肩颈处的皮肤，慢条斯理的啃咬。

留下一串吻痕遍布的肌肤，衬着雪白的颜色，映得愈发好看。

时洛被舔逗的泄出一串氤氲着湿气的喘声，避无可避，低头张嘴。

在和刚刚余邃亲吻过的同样的位置上，毫不留情的，收紧齿关。欲火中烧之中，又被反复无数次的机械撞击，就连力道也失了分寸，余邃疼了也只轻轻皱眉，连哼都没哼出一声，反倒轻声蛊惑着：“再用力一点，洛洛，用力。”

时洛松口的时候，湿气迷糊的双眼仍是看到了深深的一圈牙印，没出血但是痕迹清晰地烙在锁骨上，还有余邃意味不明的笑道：“不忍心？”

“可是我忍心。”

下一秒时洛就知道他说的忍心是指什么了。余邃掐住他轻盈纤细的腰肢，狠厉的毫无技巧的来回撞，顶着他的后背蹭在衣柜上，汗津津的沾湿了红花实木，亮晶晶的被阳光投射。

硬挺进出之间，有黏液顺着红肿鲜艳的血口，黏答答的淌流在肌肤上，紧而窄的甬道在一次次被破开之后，嫩肉变得肿胀不堪，时洛快被顶疯了，拼命的摇头，双手抓着余邃的肩膀，指尖伸到后肩，和一声声哭泣求饶一起，留下丝丝红痕，挂在天才医疗师的身体上。

“队长……”时洛失力地把后脑靠在柜门上大喘着呼吸，声音颤抖又染上了泣音，“放我下来吧。”

余邃的长发垂落下来，偶尔能扫着时洛抓着他肩膀的手，他停下来凑到时洛耳边喘气：“叫声好听的？比如昨晚——”

时洛羞愤欲绝的闭眼，结果刚一偏头就被分开双腿一次深入，深到他低哑的嗓音，干涩又难耐地发出一声“啊”，而后半委屈半求饶的小声求饶，“余邃——老、老公，放我下来吧，真受不住了。”

余邃笑了一下，抱紧了他的腰身，一步步走到床边，故意走的很慢，每一步都能把时洛压抑了很久的呻吟撞碎在空气里。

余邃的双手垫着时洛的后脑把人放在床上，然后在他面前跪下来，清水面孔，鲜艳嘴唇。

时洛一双赤裸的腿搭在一起，往下是幼细脚踝，一晃一晃的，腻白皮肉上，还有一点指印，余邃一直的毛病，就爱玩时洛这两条腿，他们还没确定关系时，他就意淫过那柔和的弧度，如今真的能握在手里的肌滑，余邃昨夜经常故意射在时洛的腿上，每次看腥热的白浆顺着滑下来，就刺激的又一回颅内高潮。

阳光正好，从小方窗外爬上FREE基地的宿舍楼，一缕一缕地打在whisper宿舍的地毯上，斜斜的映着两具赤裸的身体，镀上一层金光。

征服欲和羞辱欲的满足让余邃飘飘欲仙，抱着时洛往浴室去，清洗这一早晨的放纵，时洛被他射了一腿腥浓精液，也不生气，水泼了几遍，就一点痕迹气味都没了，余邃看首镜子里他那双眼，似乎还是和从前一样清凌凌的，于是从背后搂住他，一边亲昵的贴着他软白脸颊，一边轻佻的笑道，

“时神，我早就想这么玩你了，你知道吗。”

浴室里水声四起，水雾不轻不重，朦胧刚好。

浴室外阳光粼粼，旭日不冷不躁，温暖如春。

他们披着月光，有温凉如水的温柔。

他们迎着阳光，有明媚耀眼的热情。

他们……

在浴室待了两个小时。


End file.
